Gdzie cię rzucił los
by Zoe125
Summary: Niespodziewane spotkanie wywołuje wiele przykrych wspomnień. Jaki związek ma z tym Severus?
1. Chapter 1

— Severusie, bardzo jesteś zajęty? Mógłbym cię prosić na słówko do mojego gabinetu?

Severus spojrzał na wyglądającą z kominka głowę Albusa Dumbledore'a i odpowiedział niechętnie:

— W istocie, jestem bardzo zajęty.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, Mistrz Eliksirów siedział bowiem przy biurku, bębniąc palcami w blat. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jaką można by go podejrzewać, było zawalenie setkami niecierpiących zwłoki spraw.

— Wierzę ci na słowo, mój drogi, jednak zmuszony jestem nalegać. To nie zajmie wiele czasu.

— No dobrze. — Severus skrzywił się, a uśmiech Albusa stał się jeszcze szerszy. — Już się zbieram.

Głowa dyrektora natychmiast zniknęła z kominka. Severus zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i wstał niechętnie, wiedząc z góry, o czym będzie rozmowa. W tym roku naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczynał sam wielki Harry Potter. Już pod koniec czerwca Dumbledore był uprzejmy przypomnieć mu o tym fakcie, sugerując delikatnie, że o pewnych sprawach naprawdę wypada zapomnieć po kilkunastu latach. Nawet podczas wakacji bombardował go listami, w których wyrażał nadzieję, że Severus nie okaże niechęci osieroconemu chłopcu i nie będzie na niego patrzył przez pryzmat jego ojca. Gdyby nie to, że Severus dostawał szczękościsku na sam dźwięk nazwiska „Potter", na pewno zacząłby go dostawać po jakichś piętnastu listach, brzmiących niczym zdarta płyta. Ale nawet Dumbledore nie był w stanie obrzydzić mu tego chłopaka jeszcze bardziej.

Minerwa była mniej powściągliwa. Tuż przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego dopadła Severusa gdzieś w korytarzu i w dobitny sposób powiedziała, co jej leżało na wątrobie. Była pewna, że chłopiec trafi pod jej skrzydła do Gryffindoru, tak, jak jego rodzice. A skoro tak, to ona nie pozwoli mu znęcać się nad biedną sierotą. Jak się natomiast dowie, że Severus próbuje wyżywać się na chłopcu…

Zirytowany mężczyzna chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i przetransportował się kominkiem do gabinetu dyrektora. Otrzepał z popiołu czarny płaszcz i w tym momencie zorientował się, że najwyraźniej zapowiada się nieco większe spotkanie. Pod oknem stał bowiem okrągły stolik z czterema krzesłami, a na nim czajniczek w kwiatki, filiżanki do kompletu, talerzyki i góra kanapek.

— Nie wiedziałem, że zostałem zaproszony na przyjęcie — burknął, energicznie czyszcząc zabrudzony popiołem rękaw.

— Gdybyś wiedział, to byś nie przyszedł — zachichotał Dumbledore. Severus nawet nie próbował udawać, że się uśmiecha.

— Wiesz dobrze, że nie uczestniczę w żadnych przyjęciach — odparł niechętnie. — Czy to konieczne?

Dumbledore skinął głową.

— Tak, Severusie, konieczne. Aczkolwiek sądzę, że będzie to dla ciebie miłe spotkanie. Usiądź, proszę. Zaraz przyprowadzę naszych gości.

— Co to za ludzie? — Wprawdzie niewiele go to obchodziło, nie wierzył też, aby spotkanie miało być miłe, jednak bardzo nie lubił niespodzianek.

— Państwo Winn. Za chwilę wszystkiego się dowiesz, bądź więc uprzejmy zaczekać. — Z tymi słowami Albus wyszedł z gabinetu bocznymi drzwiami, pozostawiając Severusa samego.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł nieprzepartą pokusę, aby wyjść i stracić „nieodżałowaną" okazję poznania dostojnych gości—jak—im—tam. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odmawiał uprzejmym prośbom dyrektora, a już na pewno nie on. Z westchnieniem irytacji opadł na jedno z krzeseł, wodząc złowieszczym wzrokiem po zastawionym stoliku. Nie pijał herbaty. Nie jadał kanapek. Nie uczestniczył w przyjęciach. To co on tutaj, do cholery, robi? I czemu Dumbledore był taki tajemniczy? Kim byli ci Winnowie? Severus nie znosił nie mieć o czymś pojęcia, zwłaszcza, gdy sprawa dotyczyła również jego. Ze złością wcisnął do ust jedną kanapkę. Psiamać, pasztet z gęsich wątróbek.

Skrzypnęły boczne drzwi. Severus wstał, pospiesznie przełykając wszystko, co miał w ustach i gdy Albus wprowadził do gabinetu dwoje ludzi w średnim wieku, mógł zmierzyć gości chłodnym, nie wyrażającym najmniejszego zainteresowania wzrokiem.

— Pan Snape? — spytała kobieta.

Severus skinął głową, przyglądając się uważnie nowo przybyłym. Miał przed sobą zupełnie zwyczajnych ludzi w wieku około czterdziestu lat, starannie ubranych i wyglądających dość przeciętnie. Był jednak absolutnie pewien, że nigdy wcześniej ich nie spotkał, a pamięć wzrokową miał dobrą. Zapewne to rodzice jednego z uczniów… aha! Nagle rozjaśniło mu się w głowie. To pewnie nadopiekuńcza mamusia i tatuś jakiegoś wystraszonego pierwszaka, którzy zamierzają raczyć każdego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie gadką o tym, jakie to ich dziecko jest zdolne i wrażliwe, w związku z czym wymaga odpowiedniego podejścia. No, niech tylko spróbują…

W tym momencie zdarzyło się coś, czego absolutnie się nie spodziewał, a co wytrąciło go z równowagi. Kobieta podeszła do niego i serdecznie go uściskała.

— Dziękuję panu — wyszeptała.

Severus zesztywniał, powstrzymując się od naturalnego dla niego odruchu odepchnięcia kobiety. W oczach Albusa migotała wesołość.

— Ja również bardzo dziękuję, panie Snape. — Teraz był już otoczony przez dwójkę nieznajomych. Mężczyzna poklepał go poufale po ramieniu, wywołując u Severusa dreszcz odrazy. — Nasza rodzina tak wiele panu zawdzięcza…

— Państwa rodzina? — Severus jakimś cudem wydobył się z objęć kobiety i stał sztywno, jakby kij połknął. We wzroku Albusa pojawiło się nieme ostrzeżenie, toteż przełknął słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta i wyraził się w sposób wyjątkowo uprzejmy. — Nie bardzo rozumiem. Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy się kiedykolwiek spotkali.

— Nie, pan nas nie zna. Ani my pana — wyjaśnił pospiesznie mężczyzna. Severus niemal zazgrzytał zębami. Co to za szopka? — Wygląda pan na zaskoczonego, ale to nie dziwne, nie dziwne… Przepraszam, chyba mówię dość nieskładnie.

_Ależ skąd, wyraża się pan tak jasno i klarownie, że bardziej już chyba nie można_, pomyślał zgryźliwie Severus.

— Chodzi o nasze drugie dziecko — dodała kobieta, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. — Starsze w tym roku zaczyna naukę w Hogwarcie, młodsze natomiast dopiero za dwa lata i… chcieliśmy panu podziękować. To dzięki panu mamy szczęście być rodzicami.

_Że co?_

— Nadal nie rozumiem. — Severus czuł, że ogarnia go wściekłość. Jak to, dzięki _niemu_ mają dziecko? W życiu nie widział tej kobiety, więc chyba nie zamierzają mu wmawiać, że…

— Chyba tylko skomplikowaliśmy sytuację, zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić — roześmiał się nerwowo mężczyzna. — Proszę nam wybaczyć, to spotkanie jest dla nas bardzo dużym przeżyciem. Powiem więc krótko i zwięźle. Pamięta pan zapewne, co zdarzyło się w marcu tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku?

Severus wziął głęboki oddech. W jednej chwili wszystko zrozumiał. Dawne wspomnienia, zepchnięte w głąb umysłu, wydostały się na powierzchnię. Tak klarowne i rzeczywiste, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się wczoraj.

**x x x**

Bar „Pod Szalonym Hipogryfem" tętnił życiem. Choć dochodziła szósta rano, interes kręcił się w najlepsze, ale taka była specyfika tego miejsca. Przychodziły tu nocne ptaki, szemrane towarzystwo i ci, którzy chcieli napić się tak, aby o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Severus poczuł, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Wszechobecny zapach tanich perfum, alkoholu i dymu zaczynał go już dusić. Szumiało mu w głowie, a skronie ściskała stalowa obręcz. Bez słowa rzucił pieniądze na kontuar, po czym z trudem utorował sobie drogę do wyjścia, przepychając się między pijanymi w sztok mężczyznami i parkami, ściskającymi się z takim zapałem, że nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż owe karesy wkrótce przeniosą się do toalety lub uliczki za barem.

Wyszedł z baru i przez chwilę stał na chodniku, wdychając łapczywie zimne, orzeźwiające powietrze.

Wszędzie wokół bielił się szron. Niebo na wschodzie jaśniało, ale na ulicach nadal panował lekki półmrok. Severus poczuł, że z zimna zaczynają go szczypać policzki. I dobrze, przynajmniej trochę wytrzeźwieje, zanim wróci do Hogwartu. Na szczęście przygotował sobie zawczasu sporą dawkę eliksiru na kaca, inaczej chyba zdychałby z bólu przez cały weekend.

Ruszył lekko chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku publicznego świstoklika. Nie znosił tego środka transportu, ale starał się unikać aportacji po pijaku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prosi się o kłopoty, włócząc się w takim stanie po ulicach Nokturnu, ale nie dbał o to. Nie był nawet pewien, czy broniłby się, gdyby ktoś go zaatakował, czy po prostu rozłożyłby ręce i czekał na śmiertelny cios. Różdżka spoczywała bezpiecznie w kieszeni płaszcza.

W pewnym momencie poślizgnął się i omal nie upadł. Cudem utrzymał się na nogach, w czym pomogło mu uchwycenie się klapy stojącego tuż obok śmietnika. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek podskoczył do gardła. Severus przymknął oczy, walcząc z mdłościami. Teleportując się w takim stanie, wyrzygałby całą wypitą whisky, postanowił więc odczekać, póki nie miną sensacje. Nieliczni przechodnie mijali go obojętnie, nie zwracając uwagi na opierającego się o śmietnik młodego mężczyznę. Takie widoki nie należały tu do rzadkości.

Gdzieś obok miauczał kot. Ciche, zawodzące piski wwiercały się Severusowi w mózg, powodując coraz mocniejsze zaciskanie się obręczy na skroniach. Zirytowany mężczyzna zaczął rozglądać się za źródłem hałasu, gotów zapewnić sobie ciszę jednym machnięciem różdżki. Miauczenie było irytujące, ale przytłumione, zupełnie jakby dochodziło… ze śmietnika? Niech to szlag, ktoś zamknął tam kota. Severusowi nie było żal zwierzaka, po prostu musiał się teraz wysilić, aby podnieść wyglądającą na ciężką klapę i uwolnić bydlę, inaczej koniec ze spokojnym, cichym, przyśmietnikowym przystankiem.

Z trudem uniósł klapę, podświadomie rejestrując, że owo miauczenie wydaje mu się dość dziwne. Coś było nie tak, ale nie umiał określić, co.

Gdy zerknął w głąb śmietnika, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ma halucynacje. A potem przechylił się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie wpadł do środka.

To nie był kot. W śmietniku leżał noworodek.

Dziecko owinięte było niedbale jakąś cienką szmatą, która rozchyliła się, ukazując zsiniałe z zimna ciałko. Osłupiały Severus dostrzegł, że na skórze dziecka widoczne były ślady krwi. _Jasna cholera, wyrzucono je tuż po urodzeniu!_ przemknęło mu przez myśl. Maleństwo zanosiło się cichym krzykiem, ale Merlin jeden wie, jak długo już tu leżało. Prawdopodobnie płakało ostatkiem sił, wzywając pomocy w rozpaczliwej walce o życie.

Severus zawsze umiał szybko reagować. Otępienie, wywołane szokiem połączonym ze zbyt dużą dawką alkoholu, trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Błyskawicznie wyjął dziecko ze śmietnika i niewprawnym gestem wziął je na ręce, ostrożnie przytrzymując główkę. Teraz widział wyraźne zsinienie skóry maleństwa i ślady krwi, zlepiające czarne włoski. Noworodek był wyziębiony, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Nadal popiskiwał, ale bardzo słabo. Jego ciało było tak zimne, że Severus miał wrażenie, że dotyka umarłego.

_Nie!_

Rozpiął płaszcz i ostrożnie ukrył pod nim dziecko, starając się go nie upuścić. Co teraz? Ruszył przed siebie, przytulając noworodka do piersi. Nie miał w zwyczaju tracić głowy, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Musiał działać szybko. Dokąd zanieść dziecko? Do Hogwartu? Na posterunek aurorów? Przyspieszył kroku. Do szpitala? Teraz już prawie biegł. Popłakiwanie ucichło, a on nie miał odwagi zerknąć pod płaszcz i sprawdzić, czy maleństwo nadal żyje. Być może uspokoiło się, czując dotyk ludzkiego ciała, ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. A może właśnie umarło? Jakie szanse mógł mieć taki maluch na kilkustopniowym mrozie? Nie wiadomo, ile tak leżał…

Opuścił Nokturn i wciąż biegł przed siebie. Wszędzie tylko sklepy i sklepy, wszystkie pozamykane o tej porze. Świstoklik! Nie ma wyjścia, trzeba będzie zabrać dziecko do Hogwartu i oddać w ręce Poppy. Oby nie było za późno! Zaraz, po co świstoklik? Przecież może się aportować przed bramę zamku! Zdążył już wytrzeźwieć na tyle, aby móc się deportować bez najmniejszych problemów. Severus zaklął paskudnie, zirytowany, że dopiero teraz przyszło mu to do głowy. Oby tylko dziecko nie zapłaciło za jego głupotę! Spod płaszcza nie dochodził nawet najcichszy pisk.

_Musiał_ sprawdzić. _Musiał_ się upewnić. Zatrzymał się i nieco drżącą dłonią odchylił połę płaszcza. Noworodek nie poruszał się. Severus wpatrywał się w dziecko, czując dziwny, bolesny ucisk w piersi. I w tym momencie maleństwo ziewnęło szeroko, a potem zamlaskało. A więc tylko zasnęło!

— Dzięki ci, Merlinie — wyszeptał Severus.

Dlaczego to powiedział? I czemu odczuł ulgę, a ucisk w piersi momentalnie zelżał? Przecież nigdy nie był wrażliwy na cudzą niedolę, a przez lata spędzone w szeregach śmierciożerców widywał znacznie gorsze rzeczy. Bez wahania zadawał ból czy śmierć. Nie wzruszał go widok zabitego człowieka. Chyba, że teraz, po śmierci Potterów… Nie, nie zmienił się! Wciąż pozostał obojętny wobec okrucieństw tego świata, nie ulegając głupiej czułostkowości. I bardzo dobrze! Ze złością otarł łzawiące od wiatru oczy i na powrót zakrył dziecko płaszczem, gotów do deportacji.

I właśnie wtedy dostrzegł coś, co wydało mu się nagle zbawieniem i odpowiedzią na nieme prośby o ratunek.

Po drugiej ulicy wznosił się piętrowy, dość niepozorny budynek z czerwonej cegły, wciśnięty między dwa domy mieszkalne. Napis nad drzwiami głosił:

**„DOM MAMY HAMISH DLA SAMOTNYCH DZIECI"**

Czyli bardziej elegancka nazwa przytułku dla sierot.

Severus przymknął oczy i westchnął. Na szczęście nie było potrzeby zabierania dziecka do Hogwartu — no i znakomicie! Załatwi wszystko tutaj, na miejscu. Bo czy istniało lepsze miejsce na zostawienie podrzutka niż sierociniec?

Przekroczył ulicę i z całej siły zastukał do drzwi.

**x x x**

— A więc tak to wygląda — powiedział, starając się nie okazać, ile emocji wzbudziło w nim to wspomnienie. — Nie rozumiem jednak, w jaki sposób mnie państwo odnaleźli.

— To nie było proste — przyznał pan Winn. — Przekazując dziecko kierowniczce domu, podał pan swoje imię i nazwisko. No i złożył pan oficjalne zeznania na posterunku. Wiemy, że prosił pan o zachowanie dyskrecji. Próbowaliśmy się czegoś o panu dowiedzieć, ale pani Hamish odmówiła udzielenia jakichkolwiek informacji. A my chcieliśmy tylko pana spotkać, podziękować… powiedzieć, że uratowane przez pana dziecko żyje i ma się dobrze…

— Do rzeczy — przerwał Severus. — Skoro kierowniczka sierocińca dochowała tajemnicy, w jaki sposób mnie państwo odnaleźli?

Małżonkowie wymienili wyraźnie spłoszone spojrzenia.

— Cóż — odezwała się nieco nerwowo pani Winn. — To był… zupełny przypadek. W lipcu tego roku spotkaliśmy panią Hamish na ulicy. Od razu ją rozpoznaliśmy, ona nas również. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, opowiadać o naszej rodzinie, następnego dnia poszliśmy razem na obiad. I tak jakoś… uprosiliśmy ją, aby podała nam pana imię i nazwisko. A ponieważ mąż pracuje w ministerstwie magii…

— Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego robić. — Pan Winn zdecydował się wyręczyć jąkająca się małżonkę. Wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego. — Nie wolno mi sprawdzać danych w ewidencji ludności bez odgórnego polecenia. Ale proszę nas zrozumieć…

Zmieszanie obojga było wyczuwalne na kilometr. Severus doskonale orientował się, co było jego powodem. Ani przez moment nie uwierzył, aby kierowniczka sierocińca „pękła" pod wpływem usilnych próśb, którym już wcześniej się oparła. Swój udział musiało tu mieć veritaserum, zdobyte nielegalnie i dolane do herbaty podczas miłego obiadku we trójkę.

— Niech się pan na nas nie gniewa — poprosiła pani Winn. — Chcieliśmy tylko podziękować. Myśleliśmy nawet, czy nie przyjechać tu razem z Tobiaszem, aby mógł go pan zobaczyć…

— Z _Tobiaszem_? — przerwał ostro Severus. — Ma na imię Tobiasz?

— Tak. — Winnowie spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, zaskoczeni tonem jego głosu. Pan Winn wyjaśnił: — Nazwaliśmy go po ojcu Maude. Tak bardzo czekał na wnuki…

— Ach tak.

Albus, który do tej pory dyskretnie milczał i nie wtrącał się do rozmowy, spojrzał bacznie na Severusa, wyczuwając dziwne napięcie w jego głosie. Choć Mistrz Eliksirów panował nad sobą, w jego oczach pojawił się nie wróżący niczego dobrego błysk.

— A więc podziękowali mi państwo. Jak mniemam, to już wszystko? — Severus strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z rękawa, dając znać, że rozmowa dobiega właśnie końca. — Bardzo mnie cieszy, że dziecko ułożyło sobie szczęśliwie życie, ale uprzedzam, że gdy rozpocznie naukę, nie może liczyć na wyróżnianie go spośród innych uczniów.

— Ależ nie! — Maude Winn wyglądała na przerażoną. — Proszę tak nie myśleć, profesorze Snape! Nie oczekujemy żadnego faworyzowania. Tobiasz jest zdolny i zaradny, jesteśmy pewni, że poradzi sobie doskonale. Chcieliśmy tylko, aby pan wiedział… że on żyje.

— I jeszcze jedno, profesorze Snape — odezwał się pan Winn. — Tobiasz wie, że jest adoptowany, ale nigdy nie poznał swojej prawdziwej historii. Nie mogliśmy przecież powiedzieć dziecku, że rodzice… — tu głos mu nieco zadrżał — wyrzucili go na śmietnik, skazując na śmierć. On nie wie, kim pan dla nas jest. I nigdy się nie dowie. Dlatego bardzo proszę o niczym mu nie wspominać, gdy za dwa lata przyjedzie do Hogwartu.

Szczęki Severusa zadrgały. Albus, który od dłuższej chwili obserwował całą sytuację z coraz większym niepokojem, postanowił zainterweniować.

— Bardzo nam miło, że mogliśmy państwa poznać — zapewnił. — I cieszymy się, że Tobiasz wychowuje się w szczęśliwej, kochającej go rodzinie. Niestety, profesor Snape nie ma w tej chwili zbyt dużo czasu. Severusie, pamiętasz chyba, że miałeś pomóc profesor McGonagall z listą nowo przyjętych uczniów?

Było to oczywiste kłamstwo, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy w życiu nie był tak wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi, jak w tej chwili.

— W istocie — odparł, kłaniając się lekko. — Powinienem już wracać do swoich obowiązków.

Wytrzymał jakoś ponowne ściskanie i poklepywanie, po czym z westchnieniem ulgi wszedł do kominka i przeniósł się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do biurka, usiadł w fotelu i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział tak w bezruchu, walcząc z wypełniającymi jego głowę myślami.

_Tobiasz…_

Wiedział, że jak tylko goście się wyniosą, będzie miał kolejne odwiedziny. I nie pomylił się. Upłynęło może ze dwadzieścia minut, gdy Albus zjawił się bez zapowiedzi. Severus nawet nie zmienił pozycji, chmurnie wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę.

— No, no — powiedział starszy czarodziej, przyglądając się młodszemu koledze z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem, ale i życzliwością. — Jesteś prawdziwym bohaterem, Severusie. Dlaczego o niczym mi wtedy nie powiedziałeś? To był bardzo szlachetny czyn, a ty się nawet nie przyznałeś…

— A co to za bohaterstwo? — sarknął zirytowany Severus. — Znalazłem porzucone dziecko, więc zaniosłem je do przytułku. Każdy by tak zrobił.

— Mimo wszystko jestem z ciebie dumny. — Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu Mistrza Eliksirów i z przykrością zauważył, że młodszy czarodziej wzdrygnął się, niemal niezauważalnie, ale jednak. — I nie wmawiaj mi, że nie poruszyła cię ta historia. Tak, wiem, nigdy niczego po sobie nie pokazujesz, ale świadomość, że uratowane przez ciebie dziecko żyje i ma się dobrze, musiała wzruszyć nawet ciebie.

— Doprawdy? Wręcz przeciwnie, Albusie.

W tonie głosu Severusa pojawiła się taka gorycz, że Albusowi zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów płonęły ponurym blaskiem.

— Nie rozumiem…

Severus zabębnił palcami o blat biurka.

— Więc wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Rodzina Winnów adoptowała znalezionego przeze mnie w marcu tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku chłopca i nadała mu imię Tobiasz. Obecnie dzieciak ma dziewięć lat i zgodnie z przepisami, za dwa lata rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie. Zgadza się?

— No… tak — odpowiedział nadal niczego nie rozumiejący Albus. — Historia wyjęta jak żywcem z romantycznej powieści, ale i takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Nie rozumiem, w czym widzisz problem. Dziecko przeżyło, ma się dobrze, będziesz mógł je poznać.

— Nie.

— Nie… Severusie, co to znaczy?

— To znaczy, że go nie poznam.

— Co ty mówisz? Naprawdę cię nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie…?

Severus spojrzał na Albusa takim wzrokiem, że słowa zamarły starszemu czarodziejowi na ustach.

— Dlatego, że dziecko, które wyciągnąłem ze śmietnika na Nokturnie, było _dziewczynką_ — powiedział bezdźwięcznie.

Zapadła bardzo przykra cisza. Albus wziął głęboki oddech i wolno pokiwał głową, zdając sobie w pełni sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

— Ach tak. A więc gdzie…? — zaczął i urwał.

Nie dokończył pytania. Nie musiał, bowiem obaj myśleli o tym samym.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus niewiele zapamiętał z tegorocznej ceremonii przydziału. Siedział na swoim miejscu i nieobecnym wzrokiem przyglądał się Minerwie McGonagall z Tiarą w dłoniach oraz podchodzącym do niej pojedynczo pierwszoroczniakom. Jakiś chłopiec potknął się i omal nie upadł. Młody Malfoy zasiadł na stołku z miną wyrażającą absolutną pewność co do tego, gdzie trafi, no i się nie pomylił. Przydział Pottera odbył się bez problemów, choć Tiara zastanawiała się nad nim dość długo. Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył obojętnie na siadającego przy stole Gryffindoru drobnego chłopca w okularach.

Z Potterem będzie się użerał przez kolejne siedem lat, teraz nie miał zamiaru poświęcać mu uwagi.

Gdy uczta powitalna się skończyła i wszyscy zaczęli wstawać, Severus zorientował się, że przesiedział cały czas nie tknąwszy nawet jedzenia. Spojrzał na nienaruszoną porcję na swoim talerzu, podniósł się i już miał zamiar opuścić Wielką Salę razem z innymi, gdy poczuł, że Albus Dumbledore dotyka delikatnie jego ramienia.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział.

- O czym? – Severus otulił się płaszczem, czując przenikający go chłód. Całą poprzednią noc spędził w nieogrzewanej pracowni eliksirów, kontynuując badania. Miał nadzieję, że to nie początki przeziębienia.

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym.

- To byłoby bezcelowe – odparł Severus, wychodząc zza stołu. Nie zdziwiło go, że Albus podążał u jego boku. Dumbledore należał do ludzi, którzy tak łatwo nie odpuszczają. – W sierocińcu nastąpiła pomyłka. To się zdarza. Dziewczynka jest teraz pewnie wesoła i szczęśliwa w swojej rodzinie. Za dwa lata przyjedzie do Hogwartu, a ja jej nawet nie poznam. Nad czym tu dywagować?

- Mimo wszystko nalegam, abyś poświęcił mi chwilkę.

To było do przewidzenia. Severus niechętnie skinął głową i bez słowa skierował się w stronę lochów, czując oddech Albusa na swoim karku. Weszli do prywatnej komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów. Gospodarz, nadal milcząc, wskazał Dumbledore'owi wygodny fotel, po czym sięgnął po butelkę whisky i nie pytając, nalał do dwóch szklanek.

- Dziękuję ci. – Albus z uśmiechem przyjął oferowany napitek, nie wydając się być urażonym milczeniem swego towarzysza. – Wyjątkowo dziś zimno, whisky powinna nas rozgrzać. Usiądź, mój drogi i powiedz: co zamierzasz zrobić?

- W sprawie tej dziewczynki? – Severus umoczył usta w whisky, skrzywił się i odparł chłodno. – Nic.

- Nie opowiadaj bzdur. Widziałem twoją twarz podczas ceremonii przydziału. Nie wmówisz mi, że dzisiejsze spotkanie tobą nie wstrząsnęło.

- Było... nieoczekiwane. Zaskoczyło mnie, to fakt. Ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym się bawić w poszukiwacza zaginionego dziecka. Zwłaszcza, że nie jest powiedziane, iż miało miejsce jakiekolwiek zaginięcie. Zwykły burdel w papierach, ot co.

Albus spojrzał Severusowi prosto w oczy.

- Nie ty będziesz szukał tej małej, ale ja.

Mistrz Eliksirów dziękował swojemu opanowaniu, dzięki któremu udało mu się nie upuścić szklanki.

- Ty, Albusie? Dlaczego? Dlaczego chcesz się w to bawić? – Jego głos stał się nagle ostry i nieprzyjemny.

- Dla twojego spokoju ducha, mój drogi – odparł łagodnie Albus. – Możesz udawać, że nic cię to nie obchodzi, ale nie uda ci się mnie okłamać. Wiem, że dopóki nie dowiesz się, gdzie jest teraz ta dziewczynka i co się z nią stało, będzie cię to dręczyło.

Severus spuścił głowę. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek widział teraz jego twarz.

- Zaufaj mi, Severusie i pozwól się tym zająć. Użyję wszelkich możliwych sposobów, ale dowiem się, gdzie obecnie przebywa to biedne dziecko.

- Po tylu latach? – Severus nadal unikał wzroku Albusa. – Mało prawdopodobne, aby udało ci się cokolwiek wskórać. Formalności związane z adopcją są, a przynajmniej powinny być, ściśle utajnione. Jeśli nawet pójdziesz do sierocińca, nikt nie poda ci nazwiska adoptującej dziecko rodziny.

- Toteż nie zamierzam uzyskiwać informacji w ten sposób – odpowiedział Albus. – To byłoby bezcelowe. Gdy powiedziałem, że użyję wszelkich możliwych sposobów, miałem na myśli absolutnie każdy sposób, który doprowadzi mnie do celu.

- Doprawdy? – zadrwił Severus. – Nawet, gdybyś miał złamać prawo?

- Owszem. – Głos Albusa był zupełnie spokojny. – Będę jednak potrzebował twojej pomocy, a konkretnie buteleczki veritaserum.

Teraz Severus podniósł głowę.

- Daj mi veritaserum – powiedział cicho Albus - i opowiedz wszystko, co wiesz o tej sprawie, nie zatajając niczego. Poruszę niebo i ziemię, ale odnajdę tę małą.

Zapanowała ciężka, przykra cisza. Po dłuższej chwili Severus wyszeptał bezgłośnie:

- Czy jeśli się czegoś dowiesz… powiesz mi o tym? Szczerze i uczciwie? Nie okłamiesz mnie?

- Nie, Severusie.

- Ja… chcę tylko znać prawdę. Jaka by ona nie była.

W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów brzmiała taka udręka, jakiej Albus od dawna nie słyszał. Starszemu czarodziejowi zrobiło się ogromnie żal młodego człowieka, który za wszelką cenę starał się ukrywać uczucia, a teraz zaczynał się łamać.

- Podejrzewasz, że dziecku mogło się stać coś złego? – spytał łagodnie.

Severus zacisnął usta i przymknął oczy w walce z samym sobą.

- A więc dobrze. Chciałeś całej prawdy, więc będziesz ją miał. Nie wiem tylko, co sobie o mnie pomyślisz, kiedy dowiesz się o…

Urwał.

- Tak, Severusie? – Albus widział, że Mistrz Eliksirów podjął już decyzję. Czekał cierpliwie, nie ponaglając.

- Jeśli coś złego stało się dziecku, to będzie moja wina – wyszeptał Severus.

- Twoja wina? Ależ mój drogi, przekazałeś maleństwo do sierocińca, gdzie i tak by trafiło. Postąpiłeś rozsądnie i rozważnie. Nie możesz się za nic obwi…

- Nie? To posłuchaj, bo zaraz dowiesz się wszystkiego. – Severus oparł się o biurko. Jego twarz była blada jak papier. – Ja tam wróciłem, Albusie. Widziałem tę małą. Teraz wiem, że to był błąd.

x x x

Pod koniec sierpnia Severus wybrał się na Nokturn, miał bowiem w planach zakup kilku składników, których nie dało się nabyć legalnie, a były mu niezbędne do kontynuowania prac nad nowym eliksirem. Opuścił Hogwart w sobotni ranek, jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Nie tracił czasu. Część sprawunków załatwił na zapleczu u Borgina, siedząc na rozchybotanym fotelu i targując się zażarcie. Gdy wreszcie wyszedł na ulicę z dyskretną paczuszką w kieszeni i uboższy o dwumiesięczną pensję, poczuł, że buty wtapiają mu się w chodnik. Choć minęła dopiero dziesiąta, z nieba lał się żar. Severus zazgrzytał zębami, czując, że po skroni spływa mu kropla potu.

Miał jeszcze do kupienia dwa składniki, które z całą pewnością znajdzie u Hodginsa, jowialnego właściciela budynku z mieszkaniami do wynajęcia, a tak naprawdę jednego z lepszych przemytników zakazanych ziół, ksiąg oraz zwierząt. Tak, pójdzie do Hodginsa, ale najpierw czegoś się napije. Poluzował kołnierz i marząc o zimnym, pienistym piwie, ruszył przed siebie.

Nogi same go niosły w miejsce, które znał tak dobrze i którego bywalcem mógłby się nazwać. Już z oddali widział neon w kształcie czerwonego hipogryfa. Przyspieszył kroku. Merlinie, jak dawno go tu nie było. Nie żeby tego żałował. Nigdy nie odczuwał specjalnej potrzeby szukania sobie towarzystwa, a pod „Szalonego Hipogryfa" chadzał w zasadzie tylko wtedy, gdy nie mógł już wytrzymać sam ze sobą. Albo gdy nawiedzały go myśli, które mógł wypłukać z głowy tylko alkohol.

Stanął przed drzwiami baru i już miał chwycić za klamkę, gdy jego dłoń zawisła w powietrzu. Niespodziewanie opadły go wspomnienia tamtego marcowego dnia, gdy był tu ostatnim razem. Wtedy również stał na chodniku, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, przyglądając się jaśniejącemu na wschodzie niebu i wdychając łapczywie zimne, poranne powietrze.

Dłoń powoli opadła.

Minęło ponad pięć miesięcy od tamtego wydarzenia. Przez cały ten czas Severus żył jak dotychczas, nie rozpamiętując tego, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Och, oczywiście, że o tym pamiętał - o czymś takim trudno byłoby zapomnieć. Niemniej jednak nie popadał w nostalgię i nie zastanawiał się, jak potoczyły się dalsze losy jego „znaleziska". Bo czemu miałby to robić? Sprawa była zakończona – uratował dzieciaka, oddał go do sierocińca, złożył odpowiednie zeznania na posterunku, podpisał wszystkie konieczne dokumenty. Resztą miała się już zająć kierowniczka przytułku.

Severus nie miał w zwyczaju robić czegokolwiek pod wpływem impulsu, a szczególnie rozgrzebywać dawno zamkniętych już spraw, które nawet nie powinny go obchodzić. Po prostu stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na piwo i ruszył w dół ulicy, mając zamiar iść prosto do Hodginsa. Gdy zza zakrętu wyłonił się śmietnik, zawahał się i zwolnił kroku, walcząc z nagłym impulsem zajrzenia do środka. Klnąc w duchu, ruszył dalej, z irytacją zauważając, że uważnie nasłuchuje.

_Czego ty się spodziewasz, idioto?_ skarcił się w myślach. _Kolejnego bachora do uratowania?_

To było jak deja vu. Te same domy, sklepy, wszystko takie, jak tamtego poranka. Severus miał wrażenie, że obraz drogi, którą właśnie szedł, wrył mu się w pamięć.

Przytułek również wyglądał tak samo.

Severus stał na środku ulicy, przyglądając się z niesmakiem patetycznemu napisowi nad drzwiami. Teraz dom prezentował się znacznie lepiej niż kilka miesięcy temu. Widać było, że to stary, zapewne dawno nie odnawiany budynek, ale ktoś najwyraźniej próbował dodać mu odrobiny kolorytu, wystawiając na parapet doniczki z kwiatami.

Nie miał zamiaru tam wchodzić. Po jaką cholerę? Spieszył się do Hodginsa i nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na wizytę, która i tak byłaby bezcelowa. Dzieciaka pewnie od dawna już tu nie ma. Zorientował się co robi dopiero w momencie, w którym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie na środku hallu, ale było już za późno na odwrót. Siedząca na recepcji starsza kobieta o starannie ufryzowanych, siwych loczkach, spojrzała na niego uważnie.

- Mogę panu w czymś pomóc? – zapytała.

Severus miał wrażenie, że kobieta taksuje go wzrokiem i wcale się temu nie dziwił. Do sierocińca na ogół przychodzą młode, zapłakane kobiety z zawiniątkami lub pary małżeńskie z nadzieją w oczach, on zaś nie zaliczał się do żadnej z tych kategorii.

- Słucham pana? – Tym razem w głosie kobiety pojawił się lekki niepokój.

Odchrząknął. Gdyby teraz odwrócił się i wyszedł, wyglądałoby to bardzo podejrzanie. Nie było rady, musiał wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Nazywam się Severus Snape – powiedział.

- Tak? – Starsza czarownica najwyraźniej czekała na dalszy ciąg. Severus pojął, że nie skojarzyła sobie jego nazwiska. Zresztą czemu miałaby je kojarzyć? To nie była kierowniczka przytułku, którą rozpoznałby od razu. Postanowił więc rozwinąć nieco swą wypowiedź.

- Może to się pani wydać dziwne, ale przechodziłem obok i… - Cholera, kiepsko to zabrzmiało. W oczach kobiety pojawiła się podejrzliwość. Trudno się dziwić, w końcu nikt nie wpada ot tak sobie do przytułku. – W marcu tego roku przyniosłem do waszego sierocińca dziecko. Noworodka. Małą dziewczynkę, porzuconą w śmietniku na Nokturnie.

- Dziewczynkę porzuconą w…? – Nagle twarz kobiety się rozjaśniła. – Ależ oczywiście! Wiem, o co chodzi! Nie było mnie wtedy w pracy, ale naturalnie kojarzę tę historię! A więc to pan jest bohaterem, który uratował nasze biedactwo!

- Owszem – przyznał nieskromnie Severus.

Starsza pani klasnęła w dłonie z emocji.

- Co za historia! Co za historia! Aż trudno uwierzyć, że coś takiego może się przytrafić, a widziałam już niejedno. Straszne, doprawdy straszne, jacy to ludzie bywają podli! A przecież wystarczyło przynieść dziecko tutaj, nikt nie zadawałby zbędnych pytań, nie potępiał…

- Ponieważ byłem w pobliżu – przerwał Severus, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać umoralniającej przemowy – pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Chciałem zapytać, czy… wszystko z dzieckiem w porządku. To znaczy, spodziewam się, że ma już nowa rodzinę, ale…

- Ach nie. – Kobieta pokręciła głową i oparła się o kontuar. W tonie jej głosu pojawiła się poufałość. – Nie, malutka cały czas jest tutaj.

Severus uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Tego się nie spodziewał.

- Tutaj? – powtórzył. – Dziwne. Sądziłem, że noworodki dość szybko znajdują adopcyjną rodzinę. Czyżby to ze względu na procedury i formalności…?

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Widzi pan, maleńka dość długo chorowała. Nie wiadomo, jak długo leżała na mrozie, ale bez wątpienia odbiło to się na jej zdrowiu. Wywiązało się zapalenie płuc, a u takiej drobiny to bardzo niebezpieczne. Cudem ją odratowano. W końcu wyzdrowiała, ale sam pan rozumie, chore i kaszlące bezustannie dziecko… no cóż, potencjalni rodzice rezygnowali. Zresztą trudno im się dziwić. Ze względu na płuca, mała będzie wymagała wyjątkowo troskliwej opieki. Stała kontrola magomedyczna, rozmaite kuracje, specyfiki… Rozumie pan, nie możemy nikogo zmuszać do zajęcia się dzieckiem, jeśli ktoś nie wyraża ku temu chęci.

Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. Ze wstrętem pomyślał o tych wszystkich parach, które spacerowały po sierocińcu, oglądając wszystkie „dostępne" dzieci, grymasząc i wybrzydzając. To nieładne, tamto zbyt płaczliwe, a jeszcze inne kaszle.

- Widzę, że mamy podobne zdanie w tej kwestii, prawda?

Severus skinął głową w zadumie. Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się do niego z sympatią, po czym wyszła zza recepcji i poufałym gestem położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- A może chciałby pan ją zobaczyć? – zaproponowała. – Jest taka śliczna, no i ogromnie urosła, odkąd widział ją pan po raz ostatni.

- Zobaczyć? – Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Tego się nie spodziewał. Przecież w ogóle nie miał zamiaru tu przychodzić, a co dopiero…

- Dlaczego nie? Koniczynka jest takim słodkim, kochanym maleństwem. Sam pan się przekona.

Mistrz Eliksirów potrząsnął głową i wbił pełen niedowierzania wzrok w uśmiechniętą twarz starszej pani.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiałem – powiedział. – Ma na imię _Koniczynka_?

O Merlinie. Nie dość, że wyrzucono ją na śmietnik, to jeszcze nadano takie imię? Mało się ten dzieciak w życiu nacierpiał?

- Ależ skąd! – Czarownica roześmiała się, wyraźnie rozbawiona. – My nie nadajemy dzieciom imion. Uważamy, że powinno to być przywilejem nowych rodziców. Nadajemy im jedynie przydomki w rodzaju: Koniczynka, Promyczek, Słoneczko. To byłoby okropne, mówić o dzieciach per „on" albo „ona". Więc jak, chciałby pan odwiedzić naszą malutką?

Severus powstrzymał się od zjadliwego komentarza na temat idiotyzmu nadawania dzieciom kretyńskich przydomków. Niestety, starsza pani potraktowała jego milczenie jako niepewność i doszła do wniosku, że ten młody człowiek najwyraźniej bardzo chciałby odwiedzić dziecko, ale wstydzi się do tego przyznać.

- Drugie piętro, drugi pokój po lewej stronie – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie. – W zasadzie powinnam tam pana zaprowadzić, bowiem nikt spoza personelu nie ma prawa poruszać się po sierocińcu bez nadzoru, ale zostałyśmy z panią Stone same, a nie wolno mi opuścić recepcji. No, ale pan to co innego. – W jej wzroku pojawił się podziw.

- Pani Stone? – spytał Severus.

- Opiekunka. Naturalnie jedna z wielu, ale pozostałe wyszły z dziećmi na kontrolne badania uzębienia. Z tymi starszymi, ma się rozumieć. Na miejscu zostało tylko… niech no pomyślę… tak, troje dzieci. Same niemowlęta, które jeszcze nie mają ząbków. Śmiało, proszę się nie krępować. Gdyby spotkał pan panią Stone, proszę powiedzieć, kim pan jest i że to ja pana wpuściłam.

Zdezorientowany Severus poczuł lekkie pchnięcie, mające zapewne być zachętą. Nogi same poniosły go w kierunku schodów.

- W razie, gdyby pani Stone nie było na górze, proszę szukać po tabliczkach na łóżeczkach! – zawołała za nim recepcjonistka. - Mamy trójkę niemowląt, a swojego może pan nie poznać!

_Jakiego mojego?_ wściekał się w duchu Severus, idąc na górę. Co za licho podkusiło go, aby tu przyjść? Mógł siedzieć nad kuflem zimnego piwa. Mógł wygrzebywać co cenniejsze rzeczy u Hodginsa. Mógł mieć święty spokój i robić co chce. A teraz wepchną mu w ręce niemowlaka, od którego wrzasku ogłuchnie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że smarkula zacznie ryczeć na sam jego widok. Wszystkie dzieci tak na niego reagowały, z wyjątkiem tych, które akurat spały.

Drugi pokój po lewej stronie. Niechętnie zatrzymał się przed uchylonymi drzwiami i zajrzał do środka. W nozdrza uderzył go zapach brudnych pieluch i dziecięcego pudru. Skrzywił się lekko i zaczął lustrować wzrokiem wnętrze pokoju.

To nie było przyjemne miejsce. Mimo, że na każdym z łóżeczek wisiała kolorowa tabliczka z przydomkiem jego małego mieszkańca, dało się wyczuć atmosferę smutku i zaniedbania. W oknach wisiały wypłowiałe firanki, na podłodze leżał poprzecierany miejscami dywanik. Wyposażenie pokoju było więcej niż skromne – trzy łóżeczka, krzesło pod ścianą i szeroki, przykryty czymś białym stół, na którym stała miska z wodą, stosik pieluch, jakieś ubranka i kilka buteleczek, zawierających zapewne dziecięce kosmetyki pielęgnacyjne.

Znajdująca się w środku kobieta w białym stroju nie zauważyła go, pochłonięta obowiązkami. Była odwrócona plecami do drzwi, więc Severus nie widział jej twarzy, dostrzegł tylko ciemnobrązowe, kręcone włosy, związane w surowy węzeł na karku. Przyglądał się, jak opiekunka odkłada dziecko do jednego z łóżeczek i wytężył wzrok. „Promyczek". A więc to nie była jego mała znajda. Przeniósł spojrzenie na sąsiednie łóżeczko i nagle poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu bić w przyspieszonym rytmie.

Wstrzymując oddech przyglądał się, jak opiekunka wyjmuje Koniczynkę i kładzie ją na stole. Severus nie był w stanie dostrzec twarzy dziecka, gdyż kobieta zasłaniała je swoim ciałem, ale po chwili przesunęła się nieco w prawo, sięgając po czystą pieluszkę. Oczom Severusa ukazało się dorodne niemowlę o czarnych włosach, które ze stoickim spokojem podjęło próbę włożenia sobie całej stopy do buzi. Recepcjonistka miała rację - dziecko było nie do poznania.

- Leż spokojnie, bo cię nie dam rady przewinąć – odezwała się opiekunka, wprawnym gestem rozpinając dziecku śpioszki.

Severus uniósł brwi. Nie był wprawdzie żadnym ekspertem od dzieci, ale miał wrażenie, że bezsensem jest wymaganie, aby pięciomiesięczniak leżał bez ruchu.

Dziecko ewidentnie nie było zadowolone z zabiegów, jakim je poddawano. Gdy opiekunka rozebrała je ze śpioszków, skrzywiło się i zaczęło protestować głośnym płaczem. Wywijało przy tym rączkami i nóżkami tak gwałtownie, że można by je wziąć za ośmiornicę.

- No już, już – burknęła kobieta. – Co ja z tobą mam, zawsze ten sam cyrk przy przebieraniu. Dziecko, muszę ci przecież założyć świeżą pieluchę i nowe śpioszki.

Mała ewidentnie miała gdzieś tę jakże rozsądną argumentację, gdyż nadal ryczała w głos i wiła się niczym piskorz. Severus stwierdził w duchu, że z jej płucami nie było aż tak źle. Opiekunka skończyła przewijanie i zabrała się do nakładania dziecku śpioszków. W tym momencie niemowlę nabrało powietrza i zaczęło wrzeszczeć z taką złością, że aż poczerwieniało na twarzy. Severus omal się nie uśmiechnął, widząc, że mała broni się przed ubieraniem, przyciskając rączki do piersi. Najwyraźniej opanowała już w pełni taktykę protestacyjną.

_Charakterna panienka_, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc ze złośliwą uciechą, jak opiekunce po wielkich trudach udaje się zapiąć lewe ramiączko. Niestety, Koniczynka nie zamierzała się tak łatwo poddać, kuląc się i wkładając sobie prawą dłoń pod brodę. Severus miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że pani Stone w życiu nie uda się dokończyć dzieła.

- Przestań wreszcie wyć! – krzyknęła niespodziewanie kobieta. – Do jasnej cholery, nie będę się z tobą cackać do wieczora!

Severus zastygł w bezruchu, przerażony nagłą złością w głosie opiekunki, która jako wykwalifikowany personel powinna umieć radzić sobie z dziecięcą niechęcią do przebierania. W tym momencie doznał wrażenia, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Zawahał się, zrobił pół kroku w przód, a następnie się cofnął. Ta chwila wahania wystarczyła. Zirytowana coraz gwałtowniejszymi protestami dziewczynki opiekunka chwyciła ją za łokieć i gwałtownie szarpnęła.

Powietrze przeszył przeraźliwy krzyk bólu niemowlęcia. Było w nim coś tak żałosnego, że Severusowi serce podeszło do gardła. W ułamek sekundy później rzucił się do środka, blokując drzwi zaklęciem i wyciszając pokój. Działał odruchowo i instynktownie, wściekły, że nie zareagował wcześniej. Trzymająca krzyczącego rozpaczliwie malucha opiekunka odwróciła się, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Severus celował w nią różdżką, nie spuszczając oczu z niemowlęcia i gotów zareagować, gdyby ta suka upuściła malucha na ziemię.

- Kim pan jest? – krzyknęła histerycznie kobieta.

- Natychmiast odłóż dziecko – rozkazał Severus lodowatym tonem.

- Proszę wyjść, albo zacznę krzy…

- Pokój jest wyciszony, więc nikt cię nie usłyszy. Odłóż dziecko. JUŻ! – Zbliżał się powoli do skamieniałej ze strachu kobiety. – Połóż je na stole, albo cię zabiję.

Twarz pani Stone była blada jak marmur. Trzęsącymi się rękoma odłożyła zanoszące się od krzyku niemowlę na stół. W tym momencie Severus jednym susem doskoczył do dziecka i bez wahania trzasnął kobietę zaklęciem ogłuszającym prosto w twarz. Z satysfakcją usłyszał, jak uderza ona głową o ścianę, a następnie osuwa się na podłogę.

- Kurwa mać – zaklął, pochylając się nad dzieckiem.

Niemowlę niemal dławiło się od krzyku, a jego prawa rączka leżała bezwładnie na wyściełającym stół ręczniku. Po czerwonej, opuchniętej od płaczu twarzyczce płynęły łzy.

- Kurwa mać! – wrzasnął z furią Severus. Odłożył różdżkę na bok i wstrzymując oddech, zaczął delikatnie przesuwać palcami wzdłuż ręki dziecka, szukając zwichnięcia lub, co gorsze, złamania. Gdy musnął ramię niemowlęcia, krzyk bólu stał się niemal histeryczny. Severus aż zadrżał, świadom, że jego dotyk sprawia maleństwu jeszcze większe cierpienie, ale nie było rady. Nie mógł tak zostawić małej w nadziei, że ktoś wezwie magomedyka, a zabranie jej do lecznicy nie wchodziło w grę – wszystko zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu, tymczasem dziecko zapłakałoby się z bólu.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że dziecko było tak malutkie, że do nastawienia złamania nie było konieczne użycie Szkiele-Wzro. Severus delikatnie pochylił się nad stołem i zaciskając zęby, przyłożył koniec różdżki do złamanego ramienia, wypowiadając zaklęcia. Po krzyku poznał, że sprawiają one Koniczynce jeszcze większy ból i aż ścierpła mu skóra, ale nie miał wyjścia. Starał się nie słuchać żałosnego pisku niemowlęcia, skupiając się nad wymawianymi inkantacjami.

Gdy skończył, dziecko nadal zawodziło. Severus wiedział, że w tym momencie ramię jest poprawnie zrośnięte, zupełnie, jakby nigdy nie było złamane, ale ból jest wciąż odczuwalny. Przesuwając końcem różdżki po ciele maleństwa, wyszeptał zaklęcie łagodzące. Następnie zawahał się, odłożył różdżkę na bok i wziął na ręce zapłakaną dziewczynkę.

Z lekkim zdziwieniem zanotował, że dziecko trzyma się prosto i nie trzeba podtrzymywać mu główki. No tak, miało już nieco ponad pięć miesięcy. Bezradnie poklepał je po pleckach, mamrocząc cichym, uspokajającym tonem:

- No już, już… spokojnie, mała. Spokojnie.

Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której Severus myślał, że ogłuchnie, krzyk zaczął powoli tracić na sile. Z ryku na całe gardło mała przeszła na płacz, a potem na pochlipywanie, które wkrótce także ucichło. Gdy w pokoju zapanowała cisza, Severus poczuł, że ogarnia go uczucie ogromnej ulgi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pozostała dwójka maluchów, która wtórowała Koniczynce głośnym krzykiem, również umilkła.

Powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na trzymane w ramionach dziecko. Maleństwo uniosło główkę i wpatrywało się w niego, nie okazując strachu czy niechęci. W zapuchniętych od płaczu błękitnych oczkach malował się wyrzut i jakby pytanie: „Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Dlaczego złamano mi rączkę? Za co?"

Niemowlę spoczywało w jego ramionach tak spokojnie, jakby było mu w nich dobrze. Severus zacisnął zęby. Przyszło mu do głowy pytanie, czy w tym przytułku ktoś w ogóle brał dzieciaki na ręce, mała wydawała się bowiem uspokoić pod wpływem jego dotyku.

- I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić? – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Przez chwilę chodził po pokoju z Koniczynką w ramionach, przy akompaniamencie pomrukiwania małej. Dziecko najwyraźniej zadomowiło się na jego rękach, gdyż wydawało z siebie niewyraźne dźwięki, świadczące o tym, że jest jej tu dobrze.

- Ty się lepiej nie przyzwyczajaj – burknął Severus.

Nie mógł zabrać stąd dziecka. Dokąd miałby ją zanieść, do Hogwartu? Miałby porwać niemowlę i schronić się pod skrzydłami Albusa? I co potem? Kto zająłby się małą? Przecież nie on. Setki splątanych myśli krążyło po jego głowie, gdy usilnie się przekonywał, że ten sierociniec wcale nie musi być tak złym miejscem. Dziecko było odżywione i zadbane, nie nosiło śladów znęcania się czy bicia. To, co się przed chwila stało, było zwyczajnym, jednorazowym wypadkiem - no dobrze, nie wypadkiem, a umyślnym działaniem, wywołanym irytacją opiekunki. Jeśli jednak zadba, aby ta suka nie odważyła się więcej tknąć dziecka czy choćby podnieść na nie głosu…

Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze. Wkrótce znajdą się rodzice, którzy pokochają błękitnooką Koniczynkę i zabiorą ja do domu.

Severus podjął decyzję. Podszedł do łóżeczka i ostrożnie ułożył w nim dziecko. Mała natychmiast przekręciła główkę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Usta wykrzywiły się w podkówkę. Najwyraźniej wolała być noszona na rękach niż leżeć.

- Cicho, cicho – zaszeptał Severus, pochylając się nad łóżeczkiem.

Dziecko spojrzało na niego poważnie, jakby rozważając, czy ma być cicho, czy też skuteczniej będzie uderzyć w płacz. Po chwili powróciło do przerwanej wcześniej próby włożenia sobie stopy do ust. Severus odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że mała znalazła sobie zabawę. Chwycił różdżkę i spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomną opiekunkę, czując, że jego twarz tężeje z furii.

Najchętniej by ją zabił. I nie odczułby najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia.

- Enervate – warknął, machając różdżką.

Kobieta natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę wodziła dookoła błędnym wzrokiem, niepewna, gdzie się znajduje i co się stało. Gdy dostrzegła Severusa, na jej twarzy odmalował się wyraz przerażenia, a usta otworzyły się do krzyku.

- Piśnij jedno słówko, a cię zabiję – wycedził Severus.

Usłuchała.

- A teraz posłuchaj. – Przyklęknął przy leżącej kobiecie i z satysfakcją zauważył, że cała się spięła i przycisnęła do ściany, oddychając szybko i z przerażeniem. – Nastawiłem ramię dziecka, więc nie ma potrzeby wzywania lekarza. Ale jeśli sądzisz, że zostawię tu dziecko bez nadzoru, to jesteś w błędzie. Od tej pory będę zawsze w pobliżu i dowiem się, jeśli jakakolwiek krzywda spotka tę małą. Rozumiesz mnie, suko?

Przytaknęła.

- Nie łudź się, że cokolwiek umknie mojej uwadze. Jeśli dziecku stanie się coś złego, będę o tym wiedział. A wtedy znajdę cię i sprawię, że gorzko pożałujesz każdej chwili, w której choćby podniosłaś na nią głos. – Jednym szarpnięciem podwinął rękaw i pokazał jej wypalony na skórze mroczny Znak. – Spójrz na to i zapamiętaj, że nawet nawrócony śmierciożerca nie zapomina pewnych… umiejętności.

Kobieta zaczęła dygotać z przerażenia. Severusowi nie było jej ani trochę żal.

- Nie waż się więcej skrzywdzić tego dziecka – wysyczał. – I trzymaj gębę na kłódkę, bo jeśli nie, to cię odnajdę. A chyba nie chciałabyś się przekonać na własnej skórze, że człowiek jest w stanie umierać bardzo długo. I bardzo boleśnie.

Wstał, powstrzymując się od splunięcia. Machnięciem różdżki odblokował drzwi i zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające, nie chcąc, aby recepcjonistka zainteresowała się w końcu tą dość dziwną ciszą w miejscu, gdzie przebywały małe dzieci. Nie spuszczając wzroku z przerażonej pani Stone, zaczął się powoli wycofywać w kierunku drzwi. I w tym momencie z łóżeczka Koniczynki dobiegł cichy płacz.

Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Mała przekręciła się na bok i wpatrywała w niego przez szczebelki, zanosząc się żałosnym szlochem i wyciągając rączki. Severus poczuł, że coś go ściska w gardle. Dziewczynka próbowała go przy sobie zatrzymać.

A przecież wcale go nie znała. Trzymał ją na rękach nie dłużej, niż kilka minut.

W tym momencie Severus zrobił coś, czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Miał zamiar wyjść z pokoju i z godnością opuścić sierociniec, aby więcej tu nie wrócić i nie zajmować się sprawą, która tak naprawdę go nie dotyczyła.

Zamiast tego odwrócił się i po prostu uciekł.

x x x

Albus Dumbledore nie tracił czasu.

Po długiej i szczerej, przykrej rozmowie z Severusem, wrócił do swojego gabinetu i od razu zabrał się do pracy. Przede wszystkim musiał dokładnie opracować plan. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że każdy dzień zwłoki będzie dla Mistrza Eliksirów męczarnią, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na najdrobniejszą nawet pomyłkę, spowodowaną nadmiernym pośpiechem.

Pióro śmigało po pergaminie, gdy Albus zapisywał luźne myśli i skojarzenia, które powoli zaczynały się łączyć w całość. Około drugiej w nocy przetarł zmęczone oczy i spojrzał na stojącą naprzeciwko niego buteleczkę z veritaserum.

Następnego dnia opuścił Hogwart przed południem i udał się do Londynu, do jednego z budynków rządowych, w którym mieścił się Wydział Ewidencji Ludności. Zapowiedział się na recepcji i po krótkiej chwili oczekiwania poproszono go na trzecie piętro do pokoju numer trzysta siedem.

- Pan dyrektor! – Młoda czarownica o przyciętych na pazia ciemnych włosach zerwała się z krzesła. – Zapraszam do środka, tylko ostrożnie, straszny tu bałagan…

Dumbledore z uśmiechem przekroczył piętrzące się na podłodze kartony, wypełnione po brzegi dokumentami i szarmancko ukłonił się przed pracownicą ministerstwa.

- Czyżby generalne porządki? – zapytał.

- Przeprowadzka. Piętro wyżej – odparła kobieta, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Cała dokumentacja musi zostać spakowana, przeniesiona o jedno piętro w górę, a następnie rozpakowana. Kto u licha wpadł na ten idiotyczny pomysł? Kawy? Herbaty?

Po chwili oboje siedzieli przy biurku, a z dwóch filiżanek unosił się aromat świeżo parzonej kawy. Amelia Barrows, dawna uczennica Hogwartu, a obecnie kierownik całego wydziału, przyglądała się Dumbledore'owi z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem.

- Przyznam, że bardzo mnie zaskoczyło, gdy zafiukał pan do mnie dziś rano – powiedziała. – Był pan bardzo tajemniczy.

- Istotnie. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową. – Wolałem pomówić z panią w cztery oczy, ponieważ sprawa, z którą przychodzę, wymaga najwyższej dyskrecji.

- Domyślam się, że chodzi o poufne dane. – Panna Barrows upiła łyk kawy i zniżyła głos. – To wyjątkowo intrygujące. Muszę uprzedzić, że niektóre informacje osobowe są ściśle utajnione i potrzebuję specjalnego zezwolenia z góry, aby sięgnąć po nie do archiwum.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – zgodził się Dumbledore. – I z góry zapowiadam, że wyciągnięcie danych, na których mi zależy, będzie zdecydowanie nielegalne.

Czarownica odrzuciła niecierpliwym gestem opadający jej na oko kosmyk włosów, po czym uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

- Domyślam się, że ma pan naprawdę ważny powód, aby prosić mnie o zrobienie czegoś, za co w najlepszym razie mogę tylko wylecieć z pracy.

- Tak. – Dumbledore spoważniał. – Chodzi o odnalezienie pewnego dziecka. A być może nawet o jego życie. I o prawdę.

Amelia Barrows kiwnęła głową w zadumie, po czym sięgnęła po pergamin i pióro.

- No to bierzmy się do roboty. Kogo mam dla pana odnaleźć? – spytała rzeczowo.

Albus zawsze cenił Amelię za zwięzłość wypowiedzi i błyskawiczne przechodzenie do konkretów.

x x x

- A więc dowiedz się, Potter, że asfodelus i piołun dają napój usypiający o takiej mocy, że znany jest również jako wywar żywej śmierci.

Chłopiec wbił wzrok w ławkę, wyraźnie zmieszany. Na widok jego pochylonej głowy Severus z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu satysfakcji.

- Bezoar to kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, który chroni przed wieloma truciznami.

Potter nie był pierwszym, ani ostatnim uczniem, który wywołał jego gniew i naraził się na złośliwe, ironiczne uwagi. Za rok znów pojawi się kolejna oferma, która zirytuje go swą niewiedzą. Za dwa lata także. _Za dwa lata…_ Przed oczami Severusa pojawił się obraz innej, również ciemnowłosej głowy, która pochyli się nad ławką, w upokorzeniu przełykając łzy.

- Jeśli chodzi o mordownik i tojad żółty… - głos profesora na moment lekko zadrżał – to jest to jedna i ta sama roślina, nazywana również akonitem.

Nie rozpoznałby jej po tylu latach. Niewykluczone, że za dwa lata będzie patrzył Koniczynce prosto w twarz, szydząc z jej nieuctwa i uśmiechając się złośliwie na widok napełniających się łzami oczu.

- Dlaczego tego nie zapisujecie? – warknął.

Albus wciąż szukał. Severus nie wypytywał go o szczegóły, wiedział jednak, że dyrektor często opuszczał Hogwart. Minęło pięć dni od ich rozmowy, podczas której wręczył mu veritaserum. Nie miał odwagi o nic pytać. Zamiast tego rzucił się w wir pracy, która wypełniała mu cale dnie, wieczory, a bywało, że również noce. Prace w laboratorium wymagały takiego skupienia, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nadmiar innych myśli.

Uczniowie gorliwie robili notatki. Severus rzucił z ukosa spojrzenie na notatnik Pottera. W tym momencie zrobiło mu się niemal przykro.

_Oczarować umysł_

_Usidlić zmysły_

_Uwięzić sławę_

_Uwarzyć chwałę_

_Powstrzymać śmierć _

Dzieciak notował jego przemowę, zapisując skrupulatnie drobnym pismem najistotniejsze punkty.

Był jedynym w klasie, który to robił.

- Potter – zaczął Severus zduszonym głosem. – Twoja ignorancja…

Chłopak podniósł głowę. Jego oczy wyrażały… nie, nie strach. Raczej… zawód? Lekkie rozżalenie?

- … jest czymś, czego nie będę tolerował. Oczekuję, że zaczniesz wreszcie korzystać z podręcznika.

- Tak, panie profesorze – odpowiedział cicho dzieciak.

Severus lekko się wzdrygnął. Nie miał siły go dalej dręczyć.

x x x

Mistrz Eliksirów nie wiedział, że we wtorek wieczorem Albus Dumbledore otrzymał pilną sowę i pospiesznie opuścił Hogwart, udając się na spotkanie z Amelią Barrows.

- Wolałam nie przesyłać panu tego pocztą. – Kobieta wręczyła mu grubą kopertę, którą Dumbledore pospiesznie schował do kieszeni.

- Rozumiem. I serdecznie dziękuję za pomoc, moja droga.

- Nie ma sprawy, panie dyrektorze. Zawsze do usług. – Amelia pociągnęła nosem i poprawiła kołnierz płaszcza. W świetle latarni jej twarz przybrała woskowy odcień. – Mam nadzieję, że odnajdzie pan tę małą, gdziekolwiek ona teraz jest.

x x x

W sobotni poranek Albus udał się do Trzech Mioteł na kolejne spotkanie z jednym z byłych uczniów. Gdy Jonathan Greene wszedł do pubu i ruszył w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedział Dumbledore, obecna w promieniu kilku metrów żeńska populacja straciła zainteresowanie popijanymi właśnie trunkami i zaczęła wyciągać szyje, aby mieć lepszy widok. Nie było to dla Albusa zaskoczeniem. Ten młody człowiek o aparycji i posturze wikinga wzbudzał podobne reakcje jeszcze w trakcie nauki w Hogwarcie.

- Mówił pan o jakiejś tajemniczej i niezwykle ważnej sprawie. – Podobnie jak Amelia, Jonathan szybko przeszedł do rzeczy.

- W istocie, mój drogi. – Albus zamówił dwie szklaneczki brandy, po czym uśmiechnął się do swego towarzysza. – Chciałbym cię prosić o pewną przysługę, która może ci się wydać dość niezwykła.

- Niełatwo mnie zaskoczyć – roześmiał się Jonathan. – Trzy lata w służbie aurorskiej potrafią uodpornić człowieka na wszystko.

Gdy Albus półgłosem sprecyzował swoją prośbę, mężczyzna najpierw przyjrzał mu się z osłupieniem, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

- A jednak się pomyliłem. Tu mnie pan zaskoczył!


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten rozdział dedykowany jest specjalnie EgoVagus – ona wie, czemu._

X

W piątek dwudziestego siódmego września Severus wyjątkowo wcześnie wyszedł z kolacji. Nocne przesiadywanie w kiepsko ogrzanym laboratorium najwyraźniej mu nie posłużyło, gdyż czuł, jak telepią nim dreszcze. Zjadł kilka kęsów pieczeni i czym prędzej opuścił Wielką Salę, myśląc ponuro o czekającym go stosie bzdurnych wypracowań do sprawdzenia.

Dygotał lekko, schodząc do lochów. Już z daleka dostrzegł wysoką, smukłą sylwetkę Dumbledore'a, który nie pojawił się w ogóle na kolacji, a teraz czekał na niego przed gabinetem. W tym momencie Severus wiedział, że poszukiwania zostały zakończone. Przyspieszył kroku, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. Dumbledore nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Znalazłeś ją. — To nie było pytanie.

— Tak, Severusie — odpowiedział Albus. — Znalazłem twoją Koniczynkę.

x x x

Dwóch mężczyzn szło ulicą, oświetlaną jedynie mdłym blaskiem latarni. Severus szczelnie owinął się płaszczem i naciągnął na głowę kaptur, chroniąc się od podmuchów wiatru i kuląc z zimna. Albus spoglądał na niego z troską, ale nawet nie próbował zasugerować powrotu do zamku. Zanotował sobie w myślach, aby, gdy już wrócą, dopilnować, by Severus się położył i zażył porządną dawkę Eliksiru Pieprzowego.

Mijali właśnie szereg małych, zaniedbanych domków jednorodzinnych. Gdzieś za ogrodzeniem zaszczekał pies, ale gdy wiatr dmuchnął mu w nos, zaskomlał i czym prędzej schował się do budy. W oknach paliły się światła, ale wydawały się one być przytłumione przez przytłaczającą wszystko czerń jesiennego, paskudnego zmroku.

— Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu — powiedział Albus. — Czy jesteś pewien, że…

— Tak.

W dobiegającym spod kaptura nieco przytłumionym głosie Severusa brzmiała taka stanowczość, że Albus nie miał już odwagi namawiać go na powrót do Hogwartu.

Wiedział, dokąd iść. Suche liście szeleściły pod butami obu mężczyzn, gdy szli alejką. Wreszcie Albus zwolnił kroku, a po chwili się zatrzymał. Idący do tej pory za nim Severus wysunął się do przodu i zdjął kaptur. Na woskowo bladej twarzy malowały się niezdrowe rumieńce.

— To tutaj. — Albus zniżył głos. Po chwili wahania wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął delikatnie ramienia towarzysza. — Severusie, tak mi przykro…

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Stał sztywno wyprostowany, nie zważając na coraz silniejsze podmuchy wiatru. Wpatrywał się przed siebie wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć czy emocji. Albus doskonale go rozumiał. Mały, porośnięty zeschłą dawno trawą grób sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo zaniedbanego.

— Alma Smith. — Głos Severusa z trudem wydobywał się ze ściśniętej krtani. — Urodzona dwudziestego marca tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku. Zmarła… — tu zaciął się na moment — czternastego września tego samego roku.

Opuścił głowę.

— Nie miała nawet sześciu miesięcy. — Nagle poderwał głowę i wbił w Albusa spojrzenie płonących czarnych oczu. — Jak? Jak to się stało?

Dumbledore westchnął.

— Zmarła na krup.

— Co ty bredzisz? — Severus spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Na jaki znowu krup? Współczesne dzieci na to nie chorują! Kiedyś, wiele lat temu owszem, ale nie teraz, nie w latach osiemdziesiątych!

Albus ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. W Gosie Mistrza Eliksirów brzmiał bunt człowieka, który stara się za wszelką ceną zaprzeczyć prawdzie, choć wie, że to bezskuteczne.

— Nie przypominasz sobie, jak na początku tamtego roku szkolnego wszyscy uczniowie przechodzili obowiązkową kontrolę u Poppy?

Severus zadrżał i zacisnął wargi.

— Musisz pamiętać, że jesienią osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku wybuchła epidemia choroby, której objawy do złudzenia przypominały krup — powiedział łagodnie Albus. — Nazwano ją krupem złośliwym, gdyż objawy choroby rozwijały się w niesłychanie szybkim tempie. Pierwsze oznaki były łagodne — lekka gorączka, bóle głowy, kaszel. Po kilku godzinach choroba atakowała z całą bezwzględnością, atakując drogi oddechowe. Głośne były przypadki, że dziecko kładło się spać z objawami zwykłego przeziębienia, a rano było już martwe. Podczas epidemii zmarła prawie setka dzieci w całej Anglii.

Severus milczał.

— Choroba uderzyła tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że nie dało się opanować sytuacji na czas — mówił dalej Albus. Tańczące na wietrze gałęzie drzew rzucały na jego twarz upiorne cienie. — W sierocińcu pani Hamish zmarła wtedy dwójka niemowląt. W tym Koniczynka.

— Skąd wiesz? Skąd to wszystko wiesz? — wybuchnął Severus. Jego twarz płonęła.

— Od magomedyka, który został wówczas wezwany przez jedną z opiekunek — odparł Albus. — Był pod wpływem veritaserum, kiedy z nim rozmawiałem. Ludzie często kłamią albo nie chcą o czymś mówić, a ja obiecałem ci prawdę. Ten człowiek dobrze pamiętał, jak w środku nocy został pilnie wezwany, gdyż będącą wówczas na nocnym dyżurze pracownicę zaniepokoił pogarszający się stan dzieci. To nie było zaniedbanie — dodał, widząc twarz Severusa. — Objawy wskazywały na przeziębienie, a opiekunka czuwała cały czas przy chorych niemowlętach. Gdy magomedyk przybył na miejsce, Koniczynka była już w bardzo złym stanie. Pamiętaj, że od urodzenia miała słabe płuca…

Ścisnął mocniej ramię skamieniałego Severusa.

— Nie mogłeś nic na to poradzić.

— Mogłem.

Albus potrząsnął głową.

— Skąd mogłeś wie…

— Zostaw mnie.

Dłoń starszego czarodzieja zawisła w powietrzu, a on sam bez słowa odwrócił się i wolno ruszył cmentarną alejką. Zatrzymał się kawałek dalej, ale nie opuścił cmentarza. Severus wolno osunął się na kolana i zwiesił głowę. Widok żałośnie skurczonej postaci sprawił, że Albusowi ścisnęło się serce. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu czuł się stary i zmęczony.

Otulił się szczelniej peleryną.

Nie mógł zostawić Severusa samego. Będzie czekał, choćby miał tu stać do rana.

x x x

Po powrocie do Hogwartu Mistrz Eliksirów zachowywał się tak spokojnie, aż wzbudziło to niepokój Albusa. Severus zgodził się bez wahania zażyć Eliksir Pieprzowy i obiecał solennie, że położy się do łóżka. To nie było w jego stylu. Albus najchętniej nie zostawiałby go samego, gdyż dziwne błyski w czarnych oczach młodszego czarodzieja budziły w nim nieokreślony niepokój, ale Severus stanowczo odrzucił propozycję towarzyszenia mu z odrobiną brandy na rozgrzewkę.

Albus wyszedł, wiedząc, że tej nocy żaden z nich nie zazna ani odrobiny snu.

Severus przeszedł do sypialni, ale wbrew obietnicy nie położył się do łóżka. Zgasił ogień na kominku i rzucił się na fotel. Ciemność go uspokajała i dawała gwarancję, że w żadnym lustrze, szybie czy pucharku nie zobaczy odbicia własnej twarzy.

Gdyby tylko…

x x x

— _Enervate — warknął, machając różdżką._

_Kobieta natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę wodziła dookoła błędnym wzrokiem, niepewna, gdzie się znajduje i co się stało. Gdy dostrzegła Severusa, na jej twarzy odmalował się wyraz przerażenia, a usta otworzyły się do krzyku__._

— _Piśnij jedno słówko, a cię zabiję — wycedził Severus__._

_Usłuchała__._

— _A teraz posłuchaj. — Przyklęknął przy leżącej kobiecie i z satysfakcją zauważył, że cała się spięła i przycisnęła do ściany, oddychając szybko i z przerażeniem. — Zabieram stąd dziecko i udaję się prosto do Hogwartu, do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Od tej pory dziecko będzie pod jego opieką. Uprzedzam również, że o tym, czego byłem przed chwilą świadkiem, zostaną powiadomione odpowiednie władze. Koniczynka już tutaj nie wróci. Czy jest tu tylnie wyjście?_

_Kobieta zamrugała oczami, ale gest wykonany różdżką w okolicy jej gardła sprawił, że natychmiast odzyskała mowę._

— _Tak, jest… schodami na lewo i w dół. To wejście dla dostawców, tamtędy dostarczają nam żywność, środki higieniczne…_

— _Nie interesują mnie szczegóły. — Severus wyprostował się i nie chowając różdżki, podszedł do łóżeczka. Mała natychmiast zaczęła wyciągać do niego rączki i sapać ponaglająco. Czując, jak coś ściska go w gardle, mężczyzna wziął dziecko na ręce._

— _Krzyknij choć raz, a wrócę tu i zrobię z tobą porządek — rzucił zimno w kierunku pani Stone, która wciąż kuliła się na podłodze. Opuścił pokój i skierował się na lewo, po czym pospiesznie zbiegł po schodach. W sierocińcu panowała cisza, wolał jednak nie ryzykować, że ta idiotka narobi rabanu. Wariacka ucieczka z niemowlęciem na rękach mogłaby się źle skończyć, zwłaszcza, gdyby gdzieś w pobliżu przechodził patrol aurorski._

_Obiegł budynek i wyszedł na główną ulicę, mrużąc oczy od oślepiającego słońca. Pospiesznie ruszył w kierunku świstoklika, zamierzając skorzystać z bezpieczniejszego i mniej szokującego dla malucha środka transportu niż deportacja. Niemniej jednak miał oczy szeroko otwarte. Gdyby ktoś próbował go zatrzymać, będzie musiał błyskawicznie deportować się pod bramy Hogwartu._

_Szedł ulicą, a dziecko pomrukiwało cicho. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać dość dziwnie, niosąc na rękach ubrane jedynie w śpioszki niemowlę, ale w tej okolicy widywano już dziwniejsze rzeczy. Co chwila zerkał na czarne, zmierzwione włoski Koniczynki, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie całe jego życie zostanie postawione na głowie._

— _I co ja z tobą zrobię? — burknął. Na dźwięk jego głosu Koniczynka uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz. Severus odniósł wrażenie, że mała lubi, gdy ktoś do niej mówi. — Albus i Poppy chyba wyjdą z siebie, jak cię zobaczą._

_Niemal się roześmiał, wyobrażając sobie minę Albusa, kiedy pojawi się w Hogwarcie i oświadczy: „Właśnie porwałem dziecko z sierocińca. Trzeba się nim zająć. Reflektujesz?"._

— _Bo to Poppy będzie się tobą zajmować — kontynuował. — Ja nie znam się na dzieciach, a koło ciebie trzeba będzie skakać jak tresowany królik. Przewijanie, kąpanie, to wszystko działka Poppy. I to ona będzie się z tobą handryczyć przy ubieraniu. A ja…_

_Urwał._

— _A co ja ci będę mówił — mruknął, niepewny, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. — I tak nie zrozumiesz._

— _Gu-ga! — oświadczyła Koniczynka._

_Severus, który nie wiedział, że dziewczynka potrafi już gaworzyć, spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Mała przyglądała mu się uważnie, otwierając buzię i pokazując bezzębne dziąsła. Już zapomniała o strachu, bólu i cierpieniu, jakich niedawno doświadczyła. W tym momencie liczyło się tylko to, że było jej dobrze._

_Severus bezwiednie potarł czubkiem nosa czoło dziecka._

— _Ale o różowych śpiochach możesz zapomnieć — poinformował. — Dostaniesz czarne. — W tym momencie wyobraził sobie reakcję Albusa i Poppy na widok ubranego na czarno niemowlaka i szybko się poprawił. — No dobrze. Ciemnozielone._

— _Ge-ge! — Koniczynka spojrzała na niego surowym wzrokiem, marszcząc nos. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało jej się samo użycie słowa „śpiochy". Czy to możliwe, aby pięciomiesięczniak tak wiele rozumiał? A może to zwykły przypadek?_

— _Charakterek to ty masz — westchnął Severus. Zbliżali się już do publicznego świstoklika. — Coś czuję, że będziemy mieli z tobą niezły bal._

_W tym momencie Koniczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego rozczulająco i położyła mu dłoń na piersi, próbując bezskutecznie uchwycić czarną tkaninę._

_Severus miał wrażenie, że pięć dziecięcych paluszków chwyta go prosto za serce._

x x x

Albus siedział przy biurku. Gdyby ktoś teraz go zobaczył, krzyknąłby z przerażenia na widok postarzałej nagle twarzy i wyrazu oczu, pozbawionych tak typowej dla nich wesołości. W tym momencie Dumbledore wyglądał na tego, kim naprawdę był — starym, zmęczonym człowiekiem, który widział w życiu niejedno, a mimo wszystko wciąż potrafił odczuwać żal i smutek.

x x x

Jonathan Greene nadawał się do wykonania tego zadania jak nikt inny. Gdy Albus wszystko mu wyjaśnił, młody auror spoważniał i oświadczył, że chętnie wykorzysta zaległy urlop i zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby odnaleźć nieszczęsną Koniczynkę.

Przez kilka następnych dni Albus dyskretnie śledził osobę, która jego zdaniem mogła wyjaśnić całą sprawę. Była to Harriet Cleland, jedna z opiekunek sierocińca. Na szczęście prowadziła ona wyjątkowo regularny (i dość nudny) tryb życia, dzięki czemu plan Albusa powoli nabierał rumieńców. W dni powszednie wychodziła z domu za kwadrans dziesiąta i udawała się do małego oddziału pocztowego, gdzie pracowała przez cztery godziny. Po drugiej kończyła pracę i z książką w dłoni szła do kawiarni, gdzie siadała przy stoliku pod oknem i zagłębiała się w lekturze, popijając mocną kawę z cukrem i śmietanką.

W wyznaczonym dniu Jonathan spacerował po chodniku koło kawiarni, zgodnie z zaleceniem Albusa starając się wtopić w tłum przechodniów. Gdy dostrzegł, że na horyzoncie pojawiła się Harriet Cleland, ruszył wolno w jej kierunku. Gdy kobieta była już przed drzwiami kawiarni, Jonathan przyspieszył nieco kroku i zderzył się z nią na tyle mocno, że wytrącił jej książkę z ręki.

— Najmocniej przepraszam! — zawołał, podnosząc zgubę i oddając ją właścicielce. — Mam nadzieję, że nic się pani nie stało?

Pani Cleland może by i ofuknęła niezdarnego mężczyznę, który zachowuje się jak słoń w składzie porcelany i nie patrzy, jak chodzi, ale gdy spojrzała w parę ciemnoniebieskich oczu, wszelkie wymówki zamarły jej na ustach. Mocno speszona wymamrotała, że nic się takiego nie stało.

Skruszony Jonathan zaproponował więc kawę w ramach przeprosin. Po chwili oboje już siedzieli przy stoliku pod oknem.

Pani Cleland nie różniła się wiele od innych kobiet, które żyją samotnie, połykając wieczorami setki romansów i marząc o wielkiej, szalonej przygodzie. Niespodziewane spotkanie z jasnowłosym wikingiem było czymś, do czego tęskniła, a na co straciła już nadzieję. Dlatego, gdy Jonathan łamaną angielszczyzną wyznał, że przyjechał do Londynu zaledwie kilka tygodni temu i nie zna miasta, odważyła się zrobić coś, na co nigdy wcześniej się nie ośmieliła.

Zaproponowała mu wspólne zwiedzanie.

Następnego dnia oboje spacerowali po Londynie — Harriet Cleland w charakterze przewodniczki, a Jonathan Green udawał Jona Svensona, zdezorientowanego i nieco zagubionego szwedzkiego malarza, który przyjechał do Londynu w poszukiwaniu natchnienia i nowych wrażeń. Zwiedzali najciekawsze miejsca, rozmawiali, żartowali. Następnego dnia znowu się spotkali. I jeszcze następnego. Ich rozmowy stawały się coraz bardziej osobiste. Pewnego dnia „Jon" opowiedział Harriet — już nie pani Cleland — że jednak bardzo tęskni za rodzinnym Ystad. Nie bardzo może się zaaklimatyzować w Londynie, gdzie na śniadanie pije jedynie kawę (brak czasu), w ciągu dnia biega po galeriach, zjadając pospiesznie lunch w przerwie między jedną wystawą a drugą, a wieczorem wraca na kolację do pensjonatu, gdzie wynajmuje pokój, a którego właścicielka jest zagorzałą wegetarianką, fundującą swoim lokatorom wszelakie wariacje na temat marchewki.

W tym momencie pani Cleland zrozumiała, dlaczego ten młody mężczyzna jest taki blady i szczupły. Biedak po prostu nie dojadał, a zapewne nie stać go na codzienne fundowanie sobie soczystej porcji steku. I pewnie nie bardzo umiał gotować. Wiadomo, oderwany od rzeczywistości artysta! Zanim zdążyła się zawahać, zaprosiła go na domowy obiad w najbliższy piątek.

Widok uśmiechu na twarzy „Jona" omal nie zwalił jej z nóg i upewnił w swojej racji. Gdy wróciła do domu, zaczęła gorączkowo wertować wszystkie posiadane przez siebie książki kulinarne, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy Jon doceni urok odziedziczonej po matce mugolskiej zastawy Royal Doulton.

W tym samym momencie Jonathan Greene omawiał z ożywieniem dalszy plan działania, siedząc w wygodnym fotelu w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu.

W piątek Albus czekał we wskazanym przed Jonathana miejscu, dla niepoznaki osłaniając twarz kapturem płaszcza. Świadom powagi sytuacji, nie spuszczał oczu z domu Harriet Cleland. Wreszcie jego oczom ukazała się nadchodząca para. Kobieta śmiała się i gestykulowała z ożywieniem, a Jonathan przytakiwał jej uprzejmie. Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami, a pani Cleland wyjęła z torebki klucze, młody auror odwrócił się i rozpoznawszy stojącego po drugiej stronie ulicy Dumbledore'a dał mu dyskretny znak, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

Gdy Jonathan i jego towarzyszka weszli do środka, Albus owinął się szczelnie płaszczem i czekał. Minęło około pół godziny, gdy drzwi domu uchyliły się i wyjrzał zza nich Jonathan, kiwając ręką w umówiony sposób. Albus odetchnął, spokojnym krokiem przemierzył ulicę i wszedł do domu jakby nigdy nic. Wszystko musiało wyglądać naturalnie.

— Udało się? — spytał półgłosem, zdejmując płaszcz.

— Tak. — Jonathan pokiwał głową. — Dolałem jej veritaserum do herbaty, nawet się nie zorientowała. Na wszelki wypadek leciutko ją też oszołomiłem. Nic mocnego, jest w pełni przytomna, może mieć tylko spowolnione reakcje. Veritaserum świetna rzecz, ale na pana widok mogłaby się wystraszyć i zacząć wrzeszczeć. A tak pogada pan z nią na spokojnie.

— Jesteś nieoceniony. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ciepło do dawnego ucznia i pozwolił się zaprowadzić do małego salonu, gdzie przy niskim, okrągłym stoliku siedziała Harriet Cleland. Trzymała w dłoniach filiżankę i przyglądała jej się wchodzącemu lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem.

— Dzień dobry. — Albus skłonił się uprzejmie.

— Witam, witam — odparła kobieta, nie wydając się być w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczona obecnością obcego mężczyzny. — Jonathanie, mamy gościa. Zapraszam serdecznie, proszę usiąść. Paskudną mamy dziś pogodę, prawda? Może herbatki?

— Dziękuję, ale trochę się spieszę — odmówił Dumbledore i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko pani Cleland. Jonathan zajął miejsce tuż obok, ale zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, nie wtrącał się do rozmowy. — Pani Harriet Cleland, zgadza się?

— Tak. Harriet Cleland to ja.

— Jak brzmi pani panieńskie nazwisko?

— Hamish. Harriet Hamish.

— Czy pracowała pani w sierocińcu o nazwie „Dom Mamy Hamish" jako jedna z opiekunek?

— Tak. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sennie, sięgając po czajniczek i dolewając sobie herbaty. Dumbledore pomyślał, że gdyby nie zręczne zaklęcie oszałamiające Jonathana, rozmowa nie przebiegałaby tak gładko i spokojnie. Kontynuował więc przesłuchanie, świadom tego, że działanie veritaserum nie będzie trwało zbyt długo, najwyżej kilka minut.

— Jakie nazwisko pani wówczas nosiła?

— Stone. Po moim pierwszym mężu.

— Czy pamięta pani niemowlę nazywane Koniczynką?

— Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Pamiętam wszystkich swoich podopiecznych. — Pani Cleland spokojnie upiła łyk herbaty. — Wstrętny bachor.

Dumbledore wyczuł, że siedzący obok Jonathan drgnął gwałtownie.

— Dlaczego pani tak mówi? — ciągnął. — Sadzę, że lubi pani dzieci, skoro zdecydowała się pani na pracę w sierocińcu.

— Uwielbiam dzieci! — Przystojna twarz kobiety rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. — Te wszystkie kochane niemowlątka, które uśmiechały się do mnie, tak, przepadałam za nimi. Ale ta Koniczynka była okropna. Nigdy się do mnie nie uśmiechała. Nigdy. — W jej głosie zabrzmiało coś w rodzaju skargi. — Kąpałam ją, przewijałam, dbałam jak o własne. A ona nie dość, że nawet nie raczyła się uśmiechnąć, to ciągle wrzeszczała. Darła się wiecznie jak opętana. Przewijanie — ryk. Ubieranie — dziki atak szału. Kąpiel — rzucała się na wszystkie strony tak, że raz wypadła mi z rąk i uderzyła głową o brzeg wanienki. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział, bo dopiero by mi się dostało! Na szczęście nabiła sobie tylko guza.

— I nikomu tego nie zgłosiłaś? Nie wezwałaś magomedyka? — spytał Jonathan z niedowierzaniem.

— Ależ skąd! Miałabym same nieprzyjemności — uśmiechnęła się uroczo pani Cleland.

— Była pani obecna w pracy czternastego września osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku, kiedy podczas epidemii złośliwego krupu zmarła dwójka niemowląt, w tym Koniczynka? — zapytał pospiesznie Albus, dając Jonathanowi ostrzegawcze znaki.

— Oczywiście. To był wtedy mój nocny dyżur. Siedziałam w pokoju niemowlęcym i czuwałam nad chorymi dziećmi.

— Czy może zatem pani potwierdzić jako naoczny świadek, że dziecko o przydomku Koniczynka oraz drugie niemowlę zmarło wtedy na krup?

— Nie. — Pani Cleland upiła kolejny łyk herbaty. Na jej spokojnej do tej pory twarzy pojawił się dziwny grymas.

— Czy to znaczy — w głosie Albusa pojawiło się napięcie — że Koniczynka żyje?

— Nie. Zmarła, ale nie na krup.

Od strony Jonathana dobiegło zduszone westchnienie.

— Jak więc zmarła? — zapytał z naciskiem Dumbledore.

Usta pani Cleland zadrżały. W tym momencie obaj mężczyźni dostrzegli, że kobieta toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że była pod wpływem veritaserum, musiało to być coś, co za wszelką cenę starała się ukryć.

— Jak zmarła Koniczynka? — W głosie Albusa pojawił się lód.

Harriet Cleland upuściła filiżankę, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na przykry dźwięk rozpryskującej się o brzeg stolika porcelany.

— To było… ona… płakała… była chora, jak inne, ale…

— Ale co?

I wtedy puściła tama.

— Wszystkie niemowlęta były chore, ale ona najmniej! Dwójka pozostałych kaszlała, miała temperaturę, nie mogła spać i marudziła. Tamte biedactwa naprawdę bardzo źle się czuły. A ona? Ona miała tylko stan podgorączkowy, a najwięcej dała mi do wiwatu! Rzucała się na łóżeczku, jęczała, skomlała, a kiedy i to jej się znudziło, zaczęła ryczeć. Ale jak ryczeć! Na całe gardło! Naturalnie wystraszyła tym dwójkę pozostałych, które też zaczęły płakać. Biedactwa popłakiwały cicho ze strachu, a ta darła się jak opętana!

— Co było dalej?

— Odłożyłam książkę i podeszłam do łóżeczka. Myślałam, że jakoś ją uspokoję, ale ona na mój widok zaczęła wrzeszczeć jeszcze głośniej i machać rękami. Zupełnie, jakby robiła mi na złość! Tak, na złość! Mówiłam, że to był wstrętny bachor? Mówiłam? Głowa pękała mi z bólu, miałam migrenę, a ta się darła. Próbowałam ją uspokoić, ale bezskutecznie. W końcu wzięłam ją na ręce, a ona co zrobiła? Nie wierzy pan! Zaczęła mnie odpychać i wykręcać twarz, zupełnie, jakbym była trędowata! Nie wytrzymałam tego, po prostu nie wytrzymałam! Zamachnęłam się i z całej siły rzuciłam nią o podłogę…

— Jonathanie! — Albus w ostatniej chwili chwycił za rękę podrywającego się z krzesła aurora. — Proszę, nie! Co było dalej, pani Cleland?

— Co było dalej? — W oczach kobiety pojawiło się zdegustowanie. — Nie uwierzy pan. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła wrzeszczeć jeszcze głośniej. W życiu nie słyszałam tak głośnego krzyku. Ja już dłużej nie mogłam. Myślałam, że pęknie mi głowa. Musiałam ją uciszyć, musiałam…

— W jaki sposób? — Albus nie puszczał dłoni Jonathana.

— Na stoliku obok leżały czyste pieluchy. Wzięłam jedną i przycisnęłam ją małej do twarzy. Wierzgała i rzucała się jak opętana, ledwo mogłam ją przytrzymać. Więc wcisnęłam jej pieluchę do ust i wtedy dopiero zrobiło się cicho. Nie mogłam tylko słuchać, jak miota się po podłodze. To był bardzo nieprzyjemny odgłos, rozumie pan. Usiadłam więc w fotelu i zatkałam dłońmi uszy. Po chwili było już spokojnie. I tak cicho. Wreszcie przestała płakać.

Jonathan wyrwał się Albusowi i wybiegł z salonu. Dumbledore nawet nie próbował go zatrzymywać. Musiał poznać całą prawdę.

— Jak to się stało, że nikt nie pociągnął cię do odpowiedzialności za zabójstwo dziecka? — Nie był dłużej w stanie tytułować tej kobiety „panią Cleland".

— Kiedy dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłam, zeszłam na dół i obudziłam mamę. — Po policzkach Harriet Cleland zaczęły płynąć łzy, jednak Dumbledore wątpił, że były one spowodowane wyrzutami sumienia. I nie pomylił się. — Mama omal mnie wtedy nie zabiła. Krzyczała, uderzyła mnie w twarz… Ale potem mi pomogła. To w końcu moja matka, prawda? A matki zawsze chronią swoje dzieci. Położyłyśmy małą w łóżeczku i siedziałyśmy tak do rana. Czekałyśmy. Nad ranem pogorszył się stan Promyczka, zaczął się dusić, nie mógł złapać powietrza. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć, ale mama nie pozwoliła mi wyjść. Powiedziała, że skoro zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam, to muszę z nią zostać do końca. Dopiero po chwili wezwała naszego magomedyka. Kiedy się pojawił, Promyczek już nie żył. Mama tłumaczyła, że stan dzieci pogorszył się tak nagle, że Koniczynka zmarła jej na rękach i nikt nie miał pojęcia, że stan dzieci był aż tak poważny… Magomedyk jej uwierzył, przecież wiele dzieci zmarło w tym okresie na złośliwy krup. Wypisał akt zgonu i mogłyśmy pochować oboje bez najmniejszych problemów.

— Ach tak. — Dumbledore wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie, przekonany, że jeśli spojrzy teraz na ohydną twarz Harriet Cleland, to zabije ją na miejscu, bez użycia różdżki. — Dlaczego więc twoja matka wmówiła Brianowi i Maude Winn, że adoptowany przez nich chłopiec był znalezionym na śmietniku dzieckiem? Kilka miesięcy temu Winnowie spotkali twoją matkę, która podała im imię i nazwisko mężczyzny, mojego przyjaciela, który przyniósł wam Koniczynkę. To było bardzo nierozsądne, bo podczas spotkania wyszło na jaw, że nie zgadza się płeć dziecka.

— No tak… popełniłam głupi błąd. — Harriet Cleland odgarnęła dłonią włosy i wyprostowała się na krześle. — Dzień wcześniej mama odpowiedziała na ich list, informując, że w naszym sierocińcu jest troje dzieci, w tym pięciomiesięczna dziewczynka. Nikt się nią nie interesował, bo miała słabe płuca i często kaszlała, a trzeba ją było jakoś wypchnąć. Mama opisała więc jej historię i tak wzruszyła tych Winnów, że po paru dniach przyjechali. Pech chciał, że pierwszą osobą, na którą się natknęli, byłam ja. Gdy powiedzieli, o co chodzi i że chcą zobaczyć dziewczynkę, wpadłam w panikę. Zamiast wyjaśnić, że zmarła na krup, spanikowałam i powiedziałam, że to była pomyłka, bo chodziło o chłopca. Wtedy nadbiegła mama, ale było już za późno, ci ludzie patrzyli się na nas podejrzliwie. Nie było rady, trzeba było dalej udawać. Mama wytłumaczyła, ze w związku z epidemią krupu, która dotknęła również nas, była tak zdenerwowana, zmęczona i przejęta, że po prostu się pomyliła, a cały czas miała na myśli chłopca. Gdy zobaczyli Słoneczko, wiedziałam, że jesteśmy uratowane. Oni go od razu pokochali. Nieważne, że nie był dziewczynką.

— A jednak kilka miesięcy temu twoja mama rozmawiała z Winnami — powiedział cicho Albus. — Dlaczego podała im imię i nazwisko mężczyzny, który przyniósł wam Koniczynkę, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej odmawiała udzielenia jakichkolwiek informacji? Logiczne jest, że w tym momencie cała sprawa musiała wyjść na jaw.

— Ach, o to pan pyta… Mama przed śmiercią nie była sobą. Dużo rzeczy jej się myliło, ciągle czegoś zapominała. Mówiła wiele rzeczy, które powinny pozostać w ukryciu. Pewnie sama w końcu uwierzyła, że nasza śmietnikowa znajda naprawdę była chłopcem…

_A więc to nie było nielegalne veritaserum_, pomyślał Albus. Zwyczajna, starcza demencja, którą wykorzystali Winnowie do zdobycia informacji. Trudno im się dziwić…

— Może herbaty? — zaproponowała pogodnie Harriet Cleland.

— Nie. — Albus wstał i wyszedł do przedpokoju, nie poświęcając gospodyni więcej uwagi. Dowiedział się już wszystkiego i nie miał zamiaru przebywać w tym domu dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Jonathan stał w korytarzu, oparty plecami o ścianę.

— Zabiła dziecko — wykrztusił. — Słyszał pan to, dyrektorze? Zamordowała niemowlę!

— Tamtej nocy zamordowano dwójkę dzieci. — Albus czuł, jak słowa z trudem przeciskają mu się przez gardło. Buzowała w nim taka wściekłość, że z trudem panował nad sobą. — Koniczynkę oraz Promyczka, któremu obie panie Hamish pozwoliły umrzeć tylko po to, aby wmówić magomedykowi, że maluchy zmarły na skutek epidemii. W przypadku Promyczka ewentualne oględziny wykazałyby jasno, że to był krup. Co do Koniczynki, najwidoczniej nie miała rzucających się w oczy obrażeń, ale tu kobiety liczyły na łut szczęścia. I udało im się, bo trafiły na konowała, który zapewne tylko rzucił okiem na dzieci i bez zastrzeżeń łyknął historię o krupie.

— Widziałem już wiele rzeczy. — Jonathan z wściekłością otarł oczy. — Ale z czymś takim jeszcze się nie spotkałem. Zero wyrzutów sumienia, zero żalu, nic! Słyszał pan, jak spokojnie o wszystkim mówiła? O wstrętnym, płaczącym jej na złość bachorze?

— Oszołomiłeś ją, więc stąd jej otępienie — przypomniał Albus. — Ale w jednym się z tobą zgadzam. Ona nie ma najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia.

— Więc co teraz? — We wzroku Jonathana pojawiła się nienawiść. — Będę z panem szczery, panie dyrektorze. Chętnie pieprznąłbym ją Avadą między oczy.

— Co teraz? — powtórzył Albus. — Teraz wyjdź i zostaw nas na chwilę samych. Nie, nie protestuj i nie czekaj na mnie.

— Co pan zamierza zrobić?

— Co zamierzam… Nic. Absolutnie nic.

Jonathan wolno pokiwał głową, gdyż zrozumiał sens słów Albusa. Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym narzucił płaszcz i nie żegnając się, opuścił dom Harriet Cleland. Jego rola była zakończona. Gdy szedł chodnikiem, czuł, jak łzy ciurkiem spływają mu po twarzy.

x x x

Albus pochylił się nad biurkiem. Tych wspomnień nie da się wyrzucić z umysłu za pomocą myślodsiewni. Tak silne emocje zawsze powracają.

Okłamał Severusa. Choć przyrzekł mu szczerość, nie byłby w stanie rzucić mu w twarz prawdy o zakatowanej na śmierć Koniczynce. Nie żałował tego kłamstwa. Severusa i tak czeka wiele dni samoudręczania się i oskarżania, że gdyby tylko zabrał dziecko z sierocińca, może miałoby lepszą opiekę, może Poppy uratowałaby malucha…

Albus mocno zacisnął dłoń i z trudem podniósł się z fotela.

Takie rzeczy nie powinny mieć miejsca.


End file.
